


Centuria

by CandyParkFest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (Semi) Strangers to lovers Fantasy, M/M, Romance, soulmate!AU, witch!AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyParkFest/pseuds/CandyParkFest
Summary: Yang ada di dalam tas Chanyeol adalah buku catatan tua, alat tulis aneh, kompas, ramuan herbal, potongan-potongan tubuh hewan kering, dan sebuah arloji kuno di saku yang akan berbunyi saat pemiliknya bertemu dengan belahan jiwa mereka. Tapi bahkan seratus tahun, benda itu tak pernah berbunyi. Suara nyaring baru terdengar saat Chanyeol bertemu sesosok lelaki cerewet bernama Baekhyun di abad 22.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47
Collections: Bulan Gulali 2020





	Centuria

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini murni karya fiksi; merupakan hasil kreativitas dari penulis, tidak berhubungan dengan orang, lokasi, dan kejadian nyata. Semua nama dan gambaran karakter yang digunakan hanya dipinjam dan tidak mewakili pemilik di dunia nyata. Ide dan alur cerita seutuhnya milik penulis, tidak untuk ditulis ulang dan/atau disebarkan tanpa sepengetahuan penulis.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Thank you very much for prompter #GU087, I like ur idea so damn much. Maaf kalau saya gabisa memenuhi ekspektasi ya, hehe. Hope u enjoy this story! 
> 
> Recommended Playlist: IU – Gloomy Clock (Inst.) Red Velvet – Psycho (Inst.) 
> 
> FFN: Arandas 

Gugur daun-daun kering terembus angin. Jingga hingga cokelat mendominasi. Langit redup. Bukan mendung karena hujan akan turun, melainkan sesederhana karena ini adalah sore yang dingin di pertengahan musim gugur.

Hening. Kecuali gemuruh angin yang tak hentinya menerbangkan objek-objek kurang massa di pinggiran kota itu. Sesekali gemerisik daun setengah kering yang menggantung tanggung di ujung-ujung ranting pepohonan terdengar. Beberapa waktu lagi, mereka tentu akan turut gugur dan memenuhi tepi-tepi jalan. Seperti halnya bertumpuk-tumpuk serak daun kering yang belum dibersihkan.

Hari ini aneh. Pedestrian sepi. Lalu-lalang penduduk tidak tampak. Tumben. Mungkin, penduduk hanya terlalu malas untuk keluar dari gelung kehangatan rumah.

Tetapi, Chanyeol mensyukuri keanehan itu.

Mantel dirapatkan. Warnanya yang cokelat dan motif bujur sangkarnya membuat mantel itu tampak menyatu dengan sekitar. Terlebih, aroma tubuh yang serupa pinus bercampur _eucalyptus_ menguar dari pemiliknya. Bersamaan dengan langkah yang dibawa menyusuri trotoar yang sepi, Chanyeol seolah melebur bersama musim gugur.

Pria tinggi itu terkekeh kecil di balik syal yang melilit leher hingga dagu. Oke, perihal dirinya yang mensyukuri keanehan sore ini ialah separuh bohong. Dirinya sendiri lah penyebabnya. Chanyeol _lah_ yang menciptakannya. Jika tidak begitu, mana mungkin tempat ini bebas dari hiruk pikuk manusia?

 _Hanya sampai matahari terbenam_ —begitu janji Chanyeol. Entah kepada siapa. Mungkin kepada dirinya sendiri, atau kepada alam. Atau, kepada orang-orang yang ia buat enggan melintas di tempat itu. Setelah berjanji, sore itu di kediamannya, Chanyeol melepas mantra di atas ramu akar anggrek hitam, kelopak bunga bangkai, dan kaki katak perut-api.

Radius satu kilometer dari kediamannya mulai ditinggalkan orang-orang. Apa yang mereka rasakan macam-macam. Takut, gundah, mual, tak nyaman. Atau, sekadar tanpa sadar berjalan menjauh. Pokoknya, tidak ada orang yang ingin berlama-lama berada di luar. Menciptakan lengang yang Chanyeol cari untuk menghabiskan waktu sendirian.

Chanyeol membenahi letak kacamatanya yang melorot separuh panjang batang hidung. Menyamankan posisinya. Iris yang tadinya terarah pada ujung sepatu dan daun-daun di bawah pijakan kini terangkat, membiarkan retinanya menangkap lebih banyak objek lain untuk dicerna. Jalan raya sempit di sisi kiri, susur trotoar sepanjang lurus langkah kaki, hingga taman kecil dengan ayunan serta jungkat-jungkit dan kotak pasir di sisi kanan.

Ini bukan pusat kota. Penduduknya tak banyak. Tak terlalu banyak polusi, tak terlalu banyak gedung selain toko-toko kecil dan rumah-rumah penduduk. Namun tempat ini bukan pula daerah tertinggal. Ia berkembang mengikuti garis waktu yang bergerak. Para penghuni aktif dalam mobilitas ke pusat kota.

Pikiran Chanyeol tak benar-benar terpusat saat langkahnya berbelok, memasuki taman di sisi jalan. Menghampiri dudukan pertama yang tertangkap mata dan menempatinya. Kotak bermain pasir serta air mancur kecil menjadi hal yang menyambut pandangan.

Yang ada di dalam tas Chanyeol adalah buku catatan tua, alat tulis aneh, kompas, ramuan herbal, potongan-potongan tubuh hewan kering, dan sebuah arloji kuno di saku. Kontras dengan penampilan luarnya yang cukup sejalan dengan zaman.

Chanyeol merogoh saku mantelnya. Menarik arloji kecil kusam ketinggalan zaman yang anehnya masih terus berfungsi. Sebuah jam saku bergaya klasik.

Ah, arloji itu. Benda kecil yang _katanya_ akan berbunyi saat pemiliknya bertemu dengan belahan jiwa mereka. Seseorang dari belahan Barat lah yang memberikan itu padanya di satu waktu.

Tapi bahkan seratus tahun, benda itu tak pernah berbunyi. Jarum jamnya terus berputar—berdetik menunjukkan waktu tanpa lalai sekalipun. Hanya itu yang setidaknya membuat Chanyeol tetap percaya bahwa benda itu benarlah diciptakan oleh penyihir sepertinya. Terikat kekuatan magis abadi.

Sambil tangan memasukkan arloji itu kembali ke dalam saku, Chanyeol kembali terkekeh kecil.

_Belahan jiwa apanya._

Sudah lebih dari seratus tahun. Mau selama apa lagi ia menunggu? Chanyeol, mungkin, tak berniat melakukan itu lagi.

“—jelek!”

“Hey! Kembali, anak nakal!”

“Baekhyun jelek! _Wleeee_ ~”

“ _Yah!_ ”

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi. Ada orang lain di sini. Begitu mendongak, saat itu pula seorang laki-laki muncul, berlari mengejar seorang anak kecil yang lebih dulu menghambur ke arah kotak pasir. Belum sempat Chanyeol menilik lebih jauh, suatu hal lain mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Arloji itu berdentang. Berbunyi dengan cara yang ganjil. Nyaring. Terdengar aneh pula karena Chanyeol benar belum pernah mendengarnya barang sekalipun.

“Baekbeom kembali—ah sial! Dingin sekali!”

Lelaki itu masih berlarian. Berusaha mengejar si anak kecil yang masih pecicilan melompati kotak pasir, beralih ke air mancur, jungkat-jungkit, dan seluruh penjuru taman.

“ _Huh—hah,_ baiklah—Baekbeom tolonglah, tidak lihat _hyung_ -mu ini tak pakai jaket?” mohon lelaki itu, menyerah. Ia bertumpu pada lutut, terengah, kemudian menggigil memeluk lengannya sendiri.

Ia mengenakan celana khaki pendek dan kaus putih kebesaran. Kakinya beralaskan sandal. Itu jelas bukan pakaian musim dingin. Tak heran ia menggigil dan mengeluh kedinginan. Rambutnya cokelat kemerahan, tertiup-tiup oleh angin menampakkan dengan jelas _headband_ trendi yang melingkari kepala.

Jam saku masih berdentang. Semakin jelas di telinga. Benda itu kini tergenggam rapi kembali di tangan Chanyeol.

“Aduh—di-dingin..”

Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengangkat jarinya. Membuat gerakan kecil di udara sambil menggumamkan sesuatu. Selang satu detik, si lelaki dengan celana khaki tampak tertegun. Kedua lengan yang memeluk diri berangsur turun. Heran. Hawa dingin menusuk hilang dirasa. Tergantikan udara hangat yang tidak ia tahu darimana asalnya.

Dentang seolah bergema. Entah terpantul oleh apa. Bunyi itu bertabrakan dengan gemuruh angin, namun jelas menjadi satu-satunya yang terekognisi di tengah lengangnya taman.

Dua pasang mata bertemu. Yang lebih bulat terpaku sedang yang lebih sipit menyorot heran—bahkan mengernyit, seperti melontar tanya; _bunyi apa itu?_

Dentang belum berhenti. Benda itu mulai bergetar samar. Untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama, Chanyeol kebingungan. Sesuatu yang ia tunggu selama lebih dari seratus tahun tengah terjadi. Arlojinya berbunyi. Di hadapan seorang lelaki mungil dengan mata kecil yang berkilat cantik, dengan dua bongkah pipi kemerahan dan bibir kecil yang lucu.

Genggaman Chanyeol pada arlojinya mengerat. Bunyinya semakin nyaring. Bersama itu, ia beranjak perlahan. Berdiri dari duduknya. Lelaki itu masih di sana. Menatapnya heran. Oh, yang baru Chanyeol sadari, lelaki itu juga mengenakan kacamata berbingkai tipis yang mirip dengannya. Melorot melebihi setengah batang hidung, sama sepertinya. Bedanya, ia tampak ribuan kali lebih menarik.

Ketika baru saja satu langkah ingin Chanyeol ambil, sayangnya ia harus berhenti.

“Baekhyun! Jangan melamun, _dong_!” Anak kecil yang sebelumnya berlarian kini menghampiri. Mencak-mencak karena yang ia kerjai berhenti mengejar.

Kontak mata terputus. Chanyeol terhenti di tempatnya berdiri sementara lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangan kembali pada anak yang ia sebut adiknya.

“Wah, jadi kau mau menyerahkan diri, anak nakal—hey! Astagaa!!” Mereka kembali berlarian begitu Baekbeom lagi-lagi menghindar dari tangkapan kakaknya.

“Hahahaha!”

Mereka menjauh. Pergi. Hilang dari pandangan. Lantas, tempo dentang ganjil jam saku berubah samar sampai akhirnya berhenti. Meninggalkan kombinasi gemuruh angin dan gemerisik daun menjadi satu-satunya suara yang memenuhi indra.

Chanyeol mencengkram arlojinya penuh antisipasi. Meski sempat dibuat terkejut, ia yakin ini bukan sebuah kesalahan. Arloji itu tidak salah.

 _Karena ia juga merasakannya_.

Tersenyum, Chanyeol memutar kembali nama sosok itu.

_Baekhyun._

Chanyeol akan mengingatnya.

Jadi begitu hari berganti dua kali putaran jarum jam, Chanyeol telah menempati bangku yang sama. Beruntung tempat itu kosong saat taman sedang ramai-ramainya.

Daun-daun yang berserakan sudah banyak dibersihkan. Sore lebih terang dari hari kemarin. Angin yang berembus juga lebih bersahabat, meski masih sama dinginnya. Chanyeol duduk dengan mantel hitamnya, menanggalkan kacamata yang biasa bertengger di hidung serta arloji itu di rumah.

Lelaki itu hadir lagi. Baekhyun ada di sana. Kali ini berbalut _turtleneck_ _sweater_ serta mantel yang tampak hangat.

Chanyeol menyungging sebuah senyum kecil, bersandar pada bangku taman. Kedua telapak tangan bersembunyi di balik mantel hitamnya.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa lelaki itu terus saja kejar-kejaran dengan adik kecilnya yang bernama Baekbeom. Walaupun jelas umur keduanya terpaut jauh, polahnya begitu mirip. Baekbeom yang tiada henti-hentinya mengatai sang kakak, juga Baekhyun yang selalu saja menanggapi itu dengan teriakan melengkingnya. Tapi tak selang berapa lama, mereka akan tampak begitu akur membangun istana pasir, saling mendorong di atas ayunan bila tak hadir siapapun yang lain di sana, atau berjongkok mengamati serangga taman berdua.

Sudut bibir Chanyeol tertarik lebih lebar. Walau hasilnya tetap serupa seulas senyum tipis.

Di dalam saku, Chanyeol diam-diam mengayunkan jari telunjuknya. Mata menatap langsung ke arah lelaki di ujung sana.

“Aduh!”

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Sebuah sekop mainan mini dari kotak pasir baru saja melayang. Menghantam pelan kepala Baekhyun hingga lelaki itu mengaduh.

“ _Yah!_ Siapa yang mengajarimu melempari kepala _hyung_ -mu seperti ini?!” serunya sambil jari menuding sang adik kecil. Baekbeom bersungut, tidak terima.

“Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!” teriaknya tak kalah nyaring. Beberapa anak kecil lain di sana tampak terganggu, sebagiannya bahkan memilih menjauh dan kembali pada orang tua mereka.

“Tunggu sampai kuadukan pada Ayah!” ancam yang lebih tua.

“Baekhyun _tukang_ _ngadu_! Dasar anak manja!”

“ _Yaahh!!!_ ” Dan dimulai lah sesi kejar-kejaran yang ke sekian.

Sore itu terasa cukup menyenangkan bagi Chanyeol. Ah, tidak. Sore itu terasa _sangat_ menyenangkan. Hanya dengan mengamati dari tempat duduknya dan sesekali mengayunkan jari demi mengerjai lelaki cerewet itu, Chanyeol bisa merasa amat bahagia lebih dari hari manapun sepanjang seratus tahun lebih hidupnya berjalan.

Sepertinya, kebahagiaan ini cukup untuk membuatnya _berhenti_.

Beberapa waktu sebelum matahari terbenam, taman mulai sepi. Baekhyun dan Baekbeom bersaudara baru saja pergi dari taman. Chanyeol kembali ke kediaman sepinya bersama senyum tipis di wajah.

Tungku di atas nyala api menjadi hal pertama yang Chanyeol sambangi begitu sampai di rumah. Cairan ungu kehijauan di dalamnya meletup-letup. Aroma bahan-bahan di dalamnya bercampur baur— _rosemary_ , _eucalyptus_ , pinus, _edelweiss_ , dan sedikit bau tak sedap dari kulit tuatara yang langka.

Api dimatikan. Chanyeol melepas mantel sebelum membawa tungku itu ke lahan kecil di belakang rumah. Mantera dirapalkan. Efek ramuan lenyap. Kini, isi tungku hanyalah larutan biasa yang menjijikkan. Setelah itu, isi tungku ditumpahkan langsung ke tanah hingga tak bersisa.

Berhenti meminum ramuan itu berarti satu hal;

Keabadian terhenti. Umur akan bertambah dan tubuh berkembang sebagaimana mestinya. Mulai besok, Chanyeol akan mulai hidup sebagai seorang pria tigapuluh tahun.

Kembali ke dalam rumah, senyum tipis tak hentinya menghiasi wajah. Instingnya dapat dengan jelas mengetahui bahwa waktunya memanglah telah tiba.

Selepas tungku diletakkan di sudut ruangan remang itu, bunyi nyaring terdengar. Arloji di balik mantel berdentang dengan getar luar biasa kencang. Sebelum benda itu berhasil berpindah ke tangan Chanyeol, bunyi yang lain terdengar dari pintu depan.

 _Tok tok tok_.

Sesaat mematung. Chanyeol menatap daun pintu dari tempatnya berdiri. Seseorang datang, mengetuk pintu.

Chanyeol melirik benda yang baru berhasil ia keluarkan dari saku mantel. Benda yang terus berbunyi tanpa lelah. Perlahan, Chanyeol membawa kakinya melangkah, menyambangi pintu. Dua mata bulatnya lekat menatap pintu seolah berusaha menembusnya.

Dentang dan getar arloji semakin kuat. Bergerak-gerak di atas mantel yang teronggok di atas meja.

Meski seharusnya sudah tahu, Chanyeol tetap dibuat tertegun saat mendapati wajah itu di balik daun pintu yang kini telah terbuka. Pakaiannya masih sama seperti tadi— _turtleneck sewater_ dan mantel hangat. Mata kecilnya mengerjap-ngerjap. Bibirnya setengah terbuka sebab kata yang ingin dilontarkannya tak jadi keluar.

“Oh—Paman yang di taman?” gumamnya.

Chanyeol tergugu di tempat. Terpaku pada pancar cantik dari dua mata kecil serta pipi gembil milik lelaki di hadapan.

“Jadi Paman tetanggaku, ya?” Kerjap bingung berganti lengkung cantik. Lelaki itu tersenyum. Matanya yang sipit tampak tenggelam, menambah kesan manis dari senyum lebarnya. “Kenalkan, aku Byun Baekhyun. Baru saja pindah ke rumah sebelah hari ini setelah pergi melihat-lihat kemarin. Salam kenal. Ini kue dari Ibu.” ujarnya tanpa jeda. Dua tangannya menyodorkan sebuah kotak besar berlapis kain.

Perlahan Chanyeol mengambilnya. Mengucap terima kasih dalam satu kalimat singkat. Seyogianya Baekhyun pergi. Atau Chanyeol menutup pintu. Tapi setelah itu, keduanya hanya diam di tempat. Tak beranjak. Saling menghadap bertukar tatap.

Kaca arloji retak. Satu detik, dua detik, pecah. Benda itu hancur. Berhenti berdetik, berhenti berdentang.

“ _Ekhem_ ,” Baekhyun berdeham, mengangkat dagu tinggi-tinggi. Matanya sempat berlari-larian sejenak. Sebelum menatap lurus-lurus pada pria tinggi di hadapan. “Hey, Paman. Apa kau sudah punya pacar?”

Sudut bibir Chanyeol tertarik. Sebuah seringai tipis terbentuk. Lagi-lagi untuk pertama kalinya selama sepuluh kali dekade, Chanyeol merasakan degupan menyenangkan yang seringkali disebut-sebut oleh para pujangga lama.

_Ternyata waktunya memang sudah benar-benar tiba._

“Belum. Kau mau?”

**fin.**


End file.
